


Car Rides

by landninja



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landninja/pseuds/landninja





	Car Rides

Adam McDavid was not known for being the straight A student, or the nicest kid in school. He does have a soft spot though. Leon Matthews. Leon Matthews makes Adam write poetry (which he does but only anonymously to the literary magazine).  
Adam is known for getting into fights with people. People like Evan Wilson, who flip flops in student elections. So, naturally, Adam spray paints Wilson’s car. At first, all was going well until the one person he didn’t want to see walks out of the school, towards the parking lot. His crush, Leon Matthews.  
“Oh no.” Adam whispers under his breath. “Yo, it’s not what it looks like.”  
“Well, it looks like you’re spray painting Evan Wilson’s car.” Leon says.  
“Okay, it is what it looks like, just please don’t tell someone.” Adam pleads.  
“Why shouldn’t I? I could get in trouble just for being near you.”  
“You can go, I mean I wouldn’t be mad.” Adam offers.  
“Nah, I think I’ll stay and help you.”  
“What? Really? You’ll stay?” Adam says, unable to control his happiness.  
“Yeah, Wilson’s an awful teacher, and he always switches sides depending on who he thinks is going to win.”  
“Right? It is so annoying!”  
“Besides, I can help.”  
“You don’t have to. Really, you’ll get in trouble.”  
“So what if I get in trouble.”  
“You’re like popular for being like, perfect? You’ve never done anything wrong in your life.”  
“Not according to my dad. Being who I am is wrong.”  
“I think we all have people in our lives that need to learn that there is nothing wrong with anyone, and he needs to shut up if he things that.”  
“I’m sure he wouldn’t like that, him being a homophobe and all.”  
“Ouch. That sucks.”  
“Yeah, especially when you’re gay.” Leon whispers.  
Adamander fills with happiness when he finds out that Leon might be able to love him back.  
“Say something, please. You’re the first person I’ve ever come out to.” Leon starts to tear up, thinking how this kid knows his deepest darkest secret. It doesn’t matter that Adam is Leon’s crush.  
“Oh, sorry. Hey, don’t cry. If it makes you feel better, I’m bisexual.”  
“Yeah, but you’re not in the school spotlight like I am. But thank you…?”  
“Adam, Adam McDavid. And you’re Leon Matthews. We have math, English, and chem together.” Adam points out.  
“Oh yeah! Sorry, all of my friends are in those classes. My crush is as well. But he’ll never notice me.”  
“Crushes suck. Mine makes me want to shout that I love him off of rooftops.”  
“Yeah same! Wait, you like a guy?” Leon asks.  
“Yeah, but he’s too busy with his friends to notice me.”  
“But everyone thinks that you and Eliza, what’s her last name?”  
“Schuyler. And what about Eliza and I?”  
“Everyone thinks you guys are dating. I mean you do have your arm around her a lot.”  
“We’re really close. She is one of the only people who wants to talk to me.”  
“Oh, really?” Leon says, over excitedly. “I mean, that’s sad, that you only really have one friend.”  
“Yeah, well that’s how it rolls, I guess.”  
“You seem cool, at least.”  
“Thanks, but I’ll destroy your rep.”  
“I hate having this rep.”  
“Why? All the teachers like you. I’d kill for that.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you can carry on, and use your phones during class. I can’t.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah.”  
As the conversation died down, Leon went searching in his bag for something, finding it and then he dropped to his knees.  
“Uh, Leon? What are you doing?”  
“I’m helping you.”  
“What?”  
“I’m helping you vandalize Wilson’s car.”  
“No. No you’re not. Go inside Leon.”  
“I’m helping you. Whether you like it or not, I’m helping you.” Leon said, uncapping his sharpie.  
“What are you going to do with that?”  
“This.” He said, drawing a turtle with a little speech bubble that says “Stop being mean.”  
Adam looked down in amazement, partly because the school’s golden boy was vandalizing a car, and because of how fast he drew a turtle.  
“See? I can help!” Leon said, looking up with a goofy smile.  
Adam smiled back, “That turtle? It’s like perfect? How?”  
“Oh, I draw in my free time.”  
“I’d say.”  
“So, did I do a good job?”

“Yes, you did.” Adam said smiling. Adam finished his work, then helping Leon stand up.  
“You wanna go to Starbucks? With me?”  
“Right now?” Adam asked, checking the time on his phone.  
“Uh, yeah. If you can.”  
“Uh, I can’t. Sorry. Tomorrow?”  
“Sounds like a date!”  
Adam and Leon both blushed, then Leon clarified. “Not like an actual date, because that’d be weird.”  
“Yeah, weird. Look, I have to catch the bus, but see you later.”  
“Wait, the city bus? Let me drive you.”  
“Don’t worry yourself with it. It’s the opposite way for you.”  
“I don’t mind. Really. I’d rather spend my time driving you around, than spending it with my dad.”  
“What about your mom? If your dad’s an piece of work you’ve had to get your kind-hearted genes from your mom.”  
“She died when I was young.” Leon said, blushing and starting to tear up again.  
“Hey, don’t be sad. I know how it feels. My dad ditched my mom and I when I was 10, and my mom died when I was 12, from cancer.” He said, pulling Leon into a hug.  
“Where do you live now?”  
“I live with foster families, I’m the oldest so I watch all of the kids.” Adam says, embarrassed.  
“I’m going to drive you.” Leon says decidedly, pulling Adam’s hand.  
“Thanks.” He said, blushing.  
“Oh, sorry.” He said, realizing what he’d done.  
“It’s fine.”  
They both got into Leon’s car, Adam typing away at his phone.  
“Ooh, who are you talking to?” Leon nudged Adam.  
“Oh, no one. I’m getting a head start on our final for English.”  
“How do you have the prompt? Already?”  
“He gave it to us last class...?”  
“Oh, really? I missed last class.”  
Adam didn’t want to tell Leon he noticed, so he just goes for a nod. Leon pulls out of the parking lot, knowing most of the way towards where Adam lives.  
“My friends were nice enough to tell me that I didn’t miss anything.”  
“They sound like awful people, to be honest.”  
“Yeah, well. They’re my friends, and I really can’t change friends this late in high school.”  
“You could, I mean. You could hang out with my friends every once in awhile. After school of course. Where we couldn’t damage your rep.” Adam joked.  
“That sounds amazing, actually. As long as my dad doesn’t find out, I would love to hang out with you and your friends.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, because everyone who I hang out with is actually really rude towards everyone who isn’t like them. I think I’m their token minority friend.” Leon says, ashamed.  
“That’s awful. I’ll fight them.”  
“Adam, you’re like 5’4”, and maybe 100 pounds wet.” Leon teased.  
“You’re awful, Leon Matthews.”  
“I know.” He smiled.  
Adam could feel his heart melting, and he just wanted to kiss him right there.  
“Oh, go left here.”  
“Really? But the fasted route says-”  
“The fastest route isn’t right. Trust me.” Adam says.  
“You’re something else, Adam McDavid.”  
“Thank you. You can drop me off here.”  
“Adam, this is a back alley. It’s not safe here.”  
“It is for me. My house is right there, he said pointing to an apartment building.”  
“Oh, why couldn’t I drop you off in the front of your building?”  
“It’s basically surrounded by one-way streets, and it’s a hassle to get there.”  
“Oh. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.”  
“Bye, Leon.”  
“Wait, Adam! Can I have your number or something?”  
“Oh, sure!” He said giving Leon his number and Adam getting Leon’s number. “Text me when you get home, so I know you didn’t get lost. Alright?”  
“Sure. Now how do I get out of this alley?”  
“Turn at the first left, then take the second right.”  
“Thank you so much.”  
“No, thank you for the ride.”  
“Any time.”  
Adam waves goodbye to Leon, basically running to his house to call Eliza.  
“You’ll never guess what happened after school!”  
“Based on how out of breath you are, it’s either you got suspended and ran up to tell me or it’s really good. Spill.”  
“Leon Matthews saw what I was doing and decided to help.” He squealed.  
“Oh my god! What happened next?”  
“So we were talking about how shitty his dad is, and he comes out to me! He’s gay Eliza!”  
“I’m so happy for you! You are getting married, and when it happens I call maid of honor!”  
“Shut up, that’s not happening. Anyway, I have to cancel our after school plans tomorrow.”  
“Oh my god. You’re going on a date with Leon Matthews!”  
“No I’m not. We’re just hanging out.”  
“Alone, in some Starbucks right?” She guesses.  
“Wha- how’d you know?”  
“That’s like the most typical first date ever. A Starbucks is just classy enough and it’s also just casual enough. It’s a first date! My boy, Adam McDavid is going on a date!”  
“Hush…” Adam said, blushing.  
“Never. I want all the details tomorrow, first thing. Alright?”  
“I guess. I also invited him to hang out with us whenever he wanted to.”  
“Aw, introducing him to the parents, classy.”  
“Shut up, Eliza.”  
“Never!”  
“You’re the worst. Also, everyone thinks we’re dating.”  
“No, you’ve got to be kidding me. This is why Theo won’t go out with me! You’re the worst Adam!” She joked.  
“I’ll talk to you later, babe. I have homework and I need to watch the kids.”  
“Bye Adam.”  
“Bye Liza.”  
Adam went into the living room, and sitting down to watch some T.V. A little later, the other foster kids walked in. Knowing full well that their foster parents wouldn’t be home until 3am, he took control of the household. “Do your homework.” He told them as they walked in the door. “I’ll be checking, and if you try to lie to me, I’ll know.”  
“Fine, we know.” They all said.  
Adam was in charge of making the food, and he decided to make grilled cheese and chips. The only thing good about their foster parents was that they gave Adam the credit card once a week and he bought the food.  
Adam got to work making the food. Adam noticed the time, wondering why Leon hadn’t texted that he got home alright. Adam decided to call to make sure he was okay.  
Leon answered it on the fourth ring. “I forgot to text, I’m so sorry.”  
“Hello to you too. I figured, but I wanted to make sure you weren’t being held for ransom.”  
“Wait, that happens in that part of town?”  
“No, I was kidding. You need to calm down.”  
“Oh. I’m just worried for you. It’s really dangerous.”  
“Don’t worry. I’m nice to everyone, and they don’t bother me.”  
“That’s good.”  
“I would hope so. Oh no, I gotta go.”  
“What’s wrong?” Leon asked, worried.  
“Oh, nothing, I was just burning some grilled cheeses. I fixed the problem. Don’t worry.”  
“So you don’t have to go?” Leon asked, hopeful.  
“Not unless you want me too.”  
“Really?”  
“I’m not rude, Leon.” Adam said, playing it off.  
“Oh, yeah, that’s fair.” Adam heard some muffled yelling. “I gotta go.”  
“Why? Was that your dad?”  
“Yeah, some girl he wants me to meet. If only he knew.” Leon laughed.  
“If only.”  
“I’ll see you tomorrow? Starbucks?”  
“Yup. See you then.” Adam hung up.  
Adam plated and served the grilled cheese. “Dinner time!” he called out, and he heard doors opening, and saw children come running out.  
“Eat up. They won’t be back until their normal time, so I trust you’ll go to bed at 10?” He asked the children. They all nodded.  
“Good. Once you finish, grab a chore out of the cup.”  
They all groaned, but did what they were told. Once everything was done, Adam finished on his midterm essay, got a headstart on some econ homework, and began to toil through chem.  
A text came up on his phone.  
From: Leon Matthews  
Are you good at chem? im stuck  
help me pls  
Adam  
please  
i m s u f f e r i n g  
To: Leon Matthews  
Leon calm down  
I'll help you  
Call me for help alright?  
Leon called him, and Adam worked him through the problems. “So, how was the girl?”  
“Oh, she was nice. I mean she’s a girl, and I’m gay, so it doesn’t work out?”  
“I figured.” He explained the chem homework, “So do you understand it now?”  
“Yeah, kind of. Thank you for helping.”  
“Not a problem.”  
“I gotta go, my dad doesn’t like me using my phone while I’m doing homework.”  
“Alright. Talk to you later.”  
“Bye.”  
Adam finishes up. He looks at the time, and it’s coming up on 10:30, so he checks on the kids. They’re all asleep, so he goes to bed.  
The next day, he sees Eliza, and she drags him away, begging for details.  
“Eliza, this is why people think we’re dating.”  
“I don’t care at this point in time, I want to know everything.”  
“Alright, calm down.” Adam says, telling her everything that happened that afternoon and night.  
“Okay, so you know how Angie has a lot of boys clothes?”  
“Yeah? Where are you going with this Eliza…”  
“I grabbed some, with her permission of course, and here they are.”  
“Eliza, I have clothes.”  
“Yeah, but Angie’s let you borrow this one before, and you look hot in it.”  
“I thought you were a lesbian Eliza.”  
“I can still tell when someone’s hot.”  
“Fair enough.”  
“Angie said you could keep it if you wanted to.”  
“Oh, yeah. I’d love to keep it. Remind me to get something for her. Alright?”  
“Got it. Now put it on, and go to class.”  
“Fine, I’ll see you in Econ!”  
“Bye Adam!”  
He put the shirt on, and then walked to English, feeling confident.  
When he got in, Leon sent a quick nod towards Adam, acknowledging his presence, but not ruining anything for the both of them. The lesson went on for forever, and finally the bell rung. Leon got up quickly, rushing over towards the door, and Adam’s seat, dropping a piece of paper on Adam’s desk. The paper had an address and a time. Adam assumed that it was the information for their Starbucks date.  
The day went by agonizingly slow, but Econ with Eliza was fun because he got to gush about what had happened in math, and Eliza was making plans for Adam’s and Leon’s wedding.  
The day ended, and Adam was walking too the bus stop, because the closest Starbucks was still a couple miles away, and Adam was not showing up sweaty and late.  
Adam had just began walking off of school grounds, and Leon pulled up next to Adam.  
“Need a ride?” He joked.  
“Why thank you kind stranger.” He smiled.  
While they were stuck at a red light, Leon commented on what Adam was wearing. “You look great. I assume that your crush asked you out, and you’re going on a date with him after me.” Leon tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice.  
“Oh, no. It’s just a shirt. My crush kind of asked me out on a date, but it’s not a real date. I doubt he even knows how I feel.”  
“I’m sure he’s not oblivious to your affection.”  
Adam laughs and Leon’s sure it’s the purest thing in the world. “I’m 100% sure he’s oblivious.”  
“How can you be sure?” Leon asked, sincerely.  
“Because it’s you.” Adam whispered.


End file.
